


Reader, I Loved Him

by Stormkpr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkpr/pseuds/Stormkpr
Summary: A glimpse of when Jasper and Monty went from being friends to lovers. It is either a smutty romance fic, or a romantic smutfic. COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Pre-season 1, on the Ark. Several months before Monty and Jasper get arrested.
> 
> Warning: This fic will feature two young men who are not yet 18 being intimate with each other. If that is not your thing, then please don’t read!

Monty’s heart pounded as he sat in this morning’s math class. He forced himself to take a few steadying breaths and tried to avoid glancing where Jasper perched on the other end of the room. This teacher had insisted from day one that they sit as far apart from each other as possible. Monty and Jasper’s reputation had preceded them, and the teacher knew well to separate the two boys.

On this morning, Jasper had arrived late to class, rushing in, his hair askew and clothing rumpled. That in and of itself was not unusual. Jasper was often tardy and unkempt. But last night had been, well, monumental. 

Monty took another breath and silently spoke to himself. ‘It was monumental for you, Monty. Maybe not for him.’ 

And that was what made his throat stick. Last night had been everything for Monty. But what had it meant to Jasper?

They had been fooling around regularly, of course. It had been going on for so long that Monty couldn’t remember when they had first started. He knew it must’ve been inside Jasper’s room, as his was bigger than Monty’s closet-sized sleeping space and they had spent many nights there before – often with Monty sleeping on Jasper’s bed and Jasper on a cot that his mother would bring in. He recalled well that it had started with standard things like jerking off together, probably something that other guys who were close friends did with each other all the time too, Monty assumed. Somewhere over the years they had changed it up by jerking each other off, and it had been casually thrilling for Monty to feel Jasper’s dick in his hands and bring him to orgasm. Somewhere else along the line they had started removing more of their clothing during these sessions. Sometimes they talked during it, Monty perhaps asking Jasper what he was thinking of, and Jasper answering ‘that hot girl at the masquerade ball last night’. Monty trying not to frown, wishing Jasper’s answer had been different. And if they had it, weed might be smoked before or afterwards – but that was never a prerequisite. 

This morning in math class, however, Monty didn’t need to be reminded that last night it had gone, far, far further than ever before. And truth be told, Monty had planned it all out. 

Because what they had been doing no longer was enough for him. He loved Jasper, pure and simple. He needed to touch him, to brush Jasper’s thick lips with his own. He wanted his tongue against Jasper’s own, and he needed to have his hands all over Jasper’s body, not just around his dick. He wanted to run his fingers through Jasper’s hair, he wanted to nuzzle him, he wanted to sleep curled up to him. He wanted to – someday, somehow – tell him how he felt.

Monty again took a deep breath as his reverie and his desires were already on a runaway train. He had no idea what the teacher was talking about now, and he hoped he looked like he was paying attention. 

Knowing that he had wanted more, Monty had done his research before last night. Society on board the Ark had its flaws, but lack of communication about sex wasn’t one of them. Monty studied reading material on the subject thoroughly. Sure, he already knew what two men could do together in bed – everyone knew that, come on – but he hadn’t known the mechanics of how to make it actually work. “Sex is never as easy or carefree as some people make it out to be, son,” his dad had once told him during one of their talks on the subject. Monty had always had a mind for engineering, so he studied the mechanics of how they could expand their sexual repertoire. He tried to think through how he could take Jasper’s penis inside his mouth without gagging. He had found a cylindrical object in the lab his parents worked in, and had practiced on it just to get used to the sensation of having something in that general shape inside his mouth. 

The kissing part would be harder, he had reminded himself. Not harder physically but much harder emotionally. Before last night, he had agonized – what to do if Jasper rejected a kiss? What if Jasper had no desire to cuddle together or touch their tongues together? 

Monty knew that Jasper loved him as a friend; that was not in doubt. (When Monty had been sick last year, Jasper had hardly left his bedside). He knew that Jasper enjoyed their….bedtime rituals. (As soon as Monty had recovered from that sickness, Jasper had unabashedly asked, “You well enough to sleep in my room now?” and then their usual festivities had resumed) But that didn’t mean that Jasper would welcome kisses, caresses, or anything sexual beyond what they had already been doing. 

But still, Monty was braver than anyone gave him credit for. So last night he had taken the plunge.

“Monty Green!” the teacher admonished. “Have you lost your hearing?”

Monty’s reverie ended with a jolt. All eyes inside the classroom were now upon him and this time, he could not resist turning his head and locking eyes with Jasper for a split second. Another jolt. What did that look on Jasper’s face mean? Jasper’s eyes were wide. They had been wide for much of last night too….

“Answer the question,” the teacher insisted.

“I-I’m so sorry. I was daydreaming,” Monty managed. His cheeks were warm.

A few classmates giggled and one of them muttered ‘star pupil, right.’

“Alright. I will give you a pass this time. But I expect you to pay attention from here on out,” the teacher said. 

After an interminable wait, class was over. Monty sat frozen. He and Jasper usually walked together to their next classroom. What would happen today? Should he get up now? Could he even get up now? His shoes seemed melded to the ground.

Suddenly, Jasper was there beside him. It was one of those moments where time seemed to both freeze and to move in the blink of an eye. Jasper was bending down and whispering in Monty’s ear.

“I can’t stop thinking about last night.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter Two

Monty reflexively gulped. Again, it seemed as though time was simultaneously standing still and zooming by. Had Jasper really just said, “I can’t stop thinking about last night”? Jasper had murmured the words, and his voice had sounded….lusty? Intoxicated? Happy? All three, Monty decided. All three. 

If he had hated it, his tone would’ve been different. He wouldn’t have gone right up to Monty as soon as class had let out. Right?? 

Monty exhaled. He was always telling Jasper to take deep breaths and to try meditating. Monty was almost shocked to find that his own advice actually worked. 

“So you liked it,” Monty said. He marveled at how he managed to keep his voice steady. An impartial observer might’ve even said he sounded suave. 

“Well yeah, obviously!” Jasper exclaimed, this time not keeping his voice low. Monty remained in his seat, and Jasper actually moved to squat down next to him. “Let’s do it again,” Jasper said, whispering again. The adjective ‘sultry’ was not one that Monty would normally apply to Jasper, but that’s the tone his voice had taken. “Next class is Lit – we can skip it. And my parents are both working now, so they won’t see us going into my room.”

Monty again forced a breath in and out of his lungs. Jasper had loved it! Monty hadn’t been dreaming, and hadn’t let his perceptions be clouded by the hope he felt! Or the love he felt… 

So his next step was to play it cool. Monty had already put himself out on the line yesterday. Although all he wanted now was a replay of last night, he knew he needed to show some restraint.

“I want to,” he whispered back. “But we can’t miss Lit. M-my grade is terrible in that class, and I don’t think yours is any better right now.” He paused. “Tonight,” he said with some finality. “After dinner, another sleepover, just like any night.”

Jasper sighed. “Fine. Except….not like any night. More like last night. Right??” He leaned in as he said the words. There was even a hint of desperation in his tone.

“Right,” Monty confirmed. He felt he deserved an award for the amount of restraint he was showing.

And then his restraint crumbled. Jasper, seeing that the classroom had cleared out, touched a finger to Monty’s cheek. He turned Monty’s cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“I can hardly wait,” Jasper said, smiling. He then dashed out of the classroom, nearly skipping.

Monty now fully understood any sayings that had to do with heart rates pulsing and butterflies occupying stomachs. This is what it felt like. He rubbed his hands together and noticed that they were damp despite the Ark’s usual cool temperature. 

Jasper had initiated a kiss! So did all of this mean more than sex to him too? More than just something two bored, horny teens did? Why else would he have touched Monty’s chin and kissed his mouth?

And more to the point, Monty wondered, ‘How in the hell am I going to wait till tonight?’

***

Literature class was predictable. Monty didn’t hate the subject; he just didn’t have much of an affinity for it. The metaphors and flowery writing were a mystery to him, the settings hard to envision no matter how many old pictures and videos the teacher shared. (Really, what the hell was a moor??) But Lit had one great advantage over Math: the teacher allowed Monty and Jasper to sit next to each other.

Did Jasper just brush his hand against Monty’s? Monty took a quick glance at Jasper, and Jasper returned his look with a knowing smile. Their desks were far enough apart that any physical contact was certainly not accidental. 

A few minutes later, Jasper tapped his shoe against Monty’s. Again, Monty wanted to play it cool – he could thank his parents for wordlessly teaching him how to control his facial expressions. But he returned the gesture with a tap of his own, as he looked straight ahead.

“Jasper, what do you think?” the teacher was asking, startling Monty. “Did you finish the book?”

“I did,” Jasper piped up energetically. Jasper sat up straighter and added, “I think it’s great that Jane went back to Mr. Rochester. She heard him calling to her even though they were miles apart. And I loved the line ‘Reader, I married him’.”

Monty’s mouth opened slightly; this was as much as Jasper had ever contributed to Lit class before. When the hell had he finished reading “Jane Eyre”? Monty certainly hadn’t.

The teacher’s mouth was open wider than Monty’s, but he recovered his composure quickly. “How do you think Jane was able to hear him when they were so far apart? What is the author trying to convey with that?”

Jasper was quiet only for a beat. “I’m not sure, but I’m guessing that it’s just the nature of true love. When you love someone, you’re gonna be called back to them somehow.” With that, Jasper again tapped his shoe against Monty’s.

Monty hoped desperately that the teacher wouldn’t call on him, as any hopes he had for maintaining composure for the rest of the day were gone. 

Instead, he spent the rest of the class replaying every moment of last night. 

_They had started the evening in the usual way. Shoes were kicked off, pants casually unzipped, shirts discarded with one of them making a comment about how warm the room got (even though it never really got that warm). Monty had asked himself many times before how exactly he would shift the tone and make this time special. So yesterday he had decided not to start with a kiss – that would have been too bold. Instead, he had simply grasped Jasper’s cock with his hand and asked, “Mind if I try something new?”_

_Jasper’s response had been a concise, “Go for it,” and with that, Monty had gestured for Jasper to lie on his back. His research had indicated that this position might be the easiest – though Monty also knew that despite his preparation, this might go south quickly. Monty awkwardly rearranged himself – for a split second, accidentally placing weight on Jasper’s thigh, causing Jasper to yelp. But he finally got into position and lowered his mouth down._

_“Oh, you’re really going to….holy shit!” Jasper murmured. “I didn’t think you were actually gonna….”_

_It had, indeed, been as clumsy as Monty had expected. He aimed to focus his efforts on the tip, knowing that any ‘deep throat’ action was going to have to – for now – remain reserved for porn. So instead he worked his lips and tongue on the tip, while moving his hand on the shaft. Despite his preparations, it felt somewhat strange to have this in his mouth; just an unusual sensation, he told himself. Fortunately he had no objections to the taste, and he didn’t gag. Monty was too nervous to enjoy the act himself though – he kept trying to remember all the tips he’d read and he kept worrying whether or not Jasper was enjoying it. But that second area of concern, Jasper’s enjoyment, soon became evident. As Jasper got closer, he spoke more – mostly a mixture of ‘holy shit’ and other expletives, loud moaning, with a few ‘so goods’ mixed in. He warned Monty before he climaxed._

_Jasper then lay back on the bed, and murmured “wow”. Monty had, of course, witnessed Jasper post-climax many times before but he knew that now was his moment to take it a bit further. He repositioned himself to lay next to Jasper on the narrow bed, as Jasper’s breathing started to return to normal._

_“Can I kiss you?” Monty whispered. Although Jasper’s breathing had slowed, Monty’s was now spiking with fear over how Jasper might answer. This could be catastrophic; Jasper’s answer might be ‘Eww’._

_“Yeah,” Jasper had said simply. But an instant later, he flinched. “Oh wait. Won’t it taste like…you know.”_

_“Oh. Oh yeah, right,” Monty responded. How could he not have factored that in? Many people might not want to taste their own privates. “Sorry.”_

_He then felt Jasper tense up. “Wait, you know, never mind. Get over here.” Jasper reached for Monty and pulled him into a kiss. The two boys had, indeed, kissed before. A few times. They had said before that they were doing it only so they could get some practice, get ready for kissing girls. The kisses before tonight had been brief._

_But not this time. It was Jasper who had pulled Monty into the kiss and held him there longer. Monty was nearly shocked at feeling Jasper gently insert his tongue into his mouth, at the feel of their sweaty bodies together. Jasper’s hand reached around to touch the back of Monty’s neck and gently stroke it as they kissed._

_“Here, come on,” Jasper said quietly, after a kiss which had gone on far longer than Monty had dreamed. “Let me take care of you.” He gestured for Monty to lie on his back. “I’m, uh, not ready to do what you just did –“_

_“ – that’s okay – “ Monty murmured._

_“ – but I can still take care of you.”_

_Jasper reached to stroke Monty’s dick, something he’d done dozens of times before. But this time was different. As Jasper stroked him, he pressed his body even closer against his and kissed Monty wherever he could. He brushed Monty’s lips with his own, his cheek, his ear, his eyelid. He lapped his tongue along the side of Monty’s neck. He even – where did he get the idea to do this?? – nibbled Monty’s earlobe for a bit, which made Monty laugh. “Sorry,” Jasper had said. “No, I liked it!” Monty smiled. Jasper added, a few moments later, “This kissing stuff’s not bad,” as he again reached to touch his tongue against Monty’s. After another long kiss, Jasper then did something that nearly made Monty melt. He repositioned himself to lick at one of Monty’s nipples. He’d always fantasized of Jasper doing that. Usually quiet during their encounters, Monty could not suppress a moan. “Oh you like that,” Jasper grinned. He bent his head back down and sucked on the nipple._

_The evening had ended as their sleepovers always did; the boys simply fell asleep when they were both done. Jasper’s bed didn’t really have room for two, so one of them always ended up on the cot. Jasper had brushed Monty’s lips with his own one last time before heading for the cot, leaving Monty with the more comfortable bed._

Now, in retrospect, Monty could only ask himself how he had ever doubted that Jasper had loved the events of last night! The butterflies now were as much due to excitement as fear, and he wondered what new experiences tonight would bring.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter Three

Monty’s parents were firm that their son have at least one hour of Jasper-free studying time each day. The Greens would usually take their evening meal of nutrition blocks inside the mess hall, and then retreat to their quarters for study time. Monty truly understood that it was good to have some time apart from Jasper each day. Plus his parents always gave him a deeper understanding of the material he had to study. Tonight, they frowned at his desire to finish “Jane Eyre” and insisted he focus on Botany instead. Monty applied himself diligently while keeping one eye on the time.

“Okay,” he said, “the hour is up!” 

Both parents frowned, his mother adding, “You could give it a bit more time.”

“Come on, I’ve done nothing but sit in classrooms and study all day!” Monty said. “And, okay, yeah I spent one hour in P.E. too. Time for some free time.”

“At Jasper’s again, I assume?” Hannah asked. Upon seeing Monty’s nod, she said, “I wish you’d bring him here more often.”

The Jordans had been allotted bigger quarters than the Greens. Jasper had his own room, whereas the quarters provided to the Greens only allowed for an alcove behind a curtain for Monty’s bed. They had been on a waiting list for a bigger place since Monty had been born. Monty used to be jealous that Jasper had his own room, but now he knew to thank his lucky stars that at least one of them had such a space.

“Maybe later,” Monty said. “Good night!” he called, as he headed for the door.

“I don’t know what you boys do that you’re too tired to make the ten minute walk back here each night,” Hannah muttered, shaking her head.

“It’s more like fifteen!” Monty countered as he exited, though Hannah’s estimate was more accurate.

***

“I have something for you,” Jasper said, his eyes shinning, as soon as they were inside his bedroom.

“You do?” Monty asked. It couldn’t be weed. They knew exactly when they could get away with stealing some, and right now the supply in the lab the Greens worked in was too low. And the cameras were all working properly for once; the timing for a heist was all wrong. 

Jasper opened the bin overhead, and handed him an item, saying “ta dah!” 

Monty reached for it. It was a flower. A yellow chrysanthemum, to be exact, sitting inside a tiny vase. A burst of yellow beauty in a world filled with monochromatic metals. Monty just stared at it, too surprised to say anything. Flowers on board the Ark were rare and very difficult to acquire, whether via the black market or stealing. The meaning of the gesture was undeniable. 

“I, uh, wanted to get you a rose,” Jasper said, sticking his hands inside his pockets. His cheeks were rosy. “But man, those were really under lock and key, you’d think they were the command codes of the Ark itself.”

Both boys laughed at the comment, perhaps a little too forcefully. Monty noticed that Jasper’s blush didn’t seem to be fading.

“Well, I love it,” Monty said. “No one’s ever given me a flower before. Thank you.”

He set the vase down on the counter, his hands shaking just slightly. “Oh, uh - I just thought of something,” Jasper began. “You might want to keep it here, since your parents might wonder why you have a flower.”

“I don’t know, I think I might take it home. They’re pretty good about not lifting up the curtain,” he said, referring to the one nod to privacy he had inside his parents’ quarters. 

Monty wished he could have the previous few seconds back. He should’ve kissed Jasper right after thanking him for the flower. The moment was slipping away now. Is this what it meant to be in love, Monty wondered? Always worried about messing up, doing the wrong thing at the wrong time? Did Jasper even care about him, or were the kisses and footsy during class today – and the flower - just incentives so that Monty would keep giving him blow jobs? Although the inaugural one had to have been one of the clumsiest in history, Monty mused. 

“I can see that brain of yours whirring,” Jasper said, tilting his head. “You think too much.” With that, he reached for the sides of Monty’s jacket and used it to pull him closer. “Come on, kiss me,” he insisted.

Monty eagerly returned the kiss. It was effortless tonight, their tongues just naturally finding each other’s. Jasper kissed seriously and passionately, Monty noticed. And he didn’t make any loud slurping sounds, a definite plus. Their hands also roamed freely, touching the backs of each other’s necks, hair, and wherever else they wanted to. It was delightful, Monty ruminated, to start their evening this way. A flower. Kisses. His heart rate was again galloping away. 

Jasper broke off the kiss and began to wordlessly undress. Monty followed his lead. They went back to kissing, and again Monty could only try to soak in the new sensations of kissing Jasper while they both stood there naked, bodies pressed against each other’s. It felt both thrilling and comfortable, both scary and wonderful. As he worked his tongue against Jasper’s, Monty loved all the different sensations. Life on the Ark was dull and gray, but feeling Jasper’s lips on his was paradise. His body responded swiftly, too, and he could also feel Jasper’s hardness brushing against his own. Both boys had been looking forward to this all day, both having to keep a lid on their excitement. Now at last they could give in to arousal, let their desires take over. 

Jasper broke off the kiss. “Okay, my turn to reciprocate for last night,” Jasper stated.

“Really?” Monty asked. He couldn’t see it, but his face was lit up with youthful delight. 

“Yeah, really,” Jasper answered, with a wry smile. “I mean, I want you to like this as much as I do.” Without further ado, he sank to his knees in front of Monty. He grasped Monty’s hardness with a hand.

“Uh, like this?” Monty asked, incredulous at seeing Jasper kneeling before him. “Won’t it be easier if I lie on my back? When I was researching different positions, I saw– “

Jasper cut him off. “Researching??” he asked, laughing. “Researching??”

Monty returned his laughter. “Um, yeah. I did a little research before yesterday. Although I guess despite that, I still didn’t do a very good job of it all.”

“Are you kidding? I thought it was great! Pressure is on me to perform.” Jasper exclaimed, laughing. “Now come on!”

“At least put something under your bony knees!” Monty insisted. With more laughter, Jasper bunched up their discarded clothing and knelt atop the garments. 

“Okay, now may I start, please?” Jasper asked sarcastically. The boys laughed again, and it took Jasper a few moments to get going. What he lacked for in experience, he eventually made up for with enthusiasm. It took them a few minutes to get into a rhythm; this was such a different sensation for Monty than being stroked. For a short spell, Monty wasn’t even sure if he liked it, and he even felt that it was just too wet. The grip wasn’t as firm as when Jasper was using his hand only. But once Jasper seemed to ease into it, Monty began to savor the new sensations. He reminisced about Jasper sucking his nipples last night, and slowly felt his climax approach. He glanced down at the top of Jasper’s head, and then closed his eyes again to focus on what Jasper was doing and the way it made him feel.

Later, after both boys were sated, they lay curled up on the bed together. Jasper was leisurely kissing Monty’s shoulder and stroking his arm. “Hey, can we fuck each other too sometime?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Monty murmured. “I gotta figure out how to do it safely, and what we can use as lubricant.”

“All of your brilliant planning,” Jasper remarked, reaching a hand to squeeze Monty’s rear end. “We’ll figure it out.” He pulled Monty into another kiss. “I’m so glad you, uh, took it to the next level yesterday,” Jasper whispered. “Whatever you call it. I’m glad you did it.”

“Me too,” Monty said. He glanced back at the countertop. “I, uh, love the chrysanthemum you got me. So does this mean we’re officially….boyfriends now?”

“Yes.”

**THE END**

_I have more - and could post an addendum or more chapters, but I’m not sure if anyone’s actually reading this! So if you want more, just let me know._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! Thank you for the feedback.

Physical Education class was never Jasper’s favorite. He wasn’t as athletic as most of the boys, and his gym shoes were old and worn. Monty, of course, would’ve gladly given him the shoes off of his feet – but Monty’s feet were smaller than Jasper’s, so that wouldn’t have helped.

PE class, however, did allow Jasper to burn off some of the excited energy that coursed through his veins nowadays. Never as calm and steady as Monty, lately Jasper veered between sometimes feeling as if he were taking methamphetamines and sometimes feeling content and placid. Today he was a bundle of happy nerves, so he bounded down the basketball court with the other boys.

This is what he had always wanted. Monty, as his lover, as his boyfriend. But Jasper had never had the remotest idea how to make that transition happen. How do you go from being best friends who occasionally jerk off together to boyfriends who kiss and hold each other? Before Monty had made the move, Jasper had turned over a few ideas. (Write him a note? Too sentimental. Drop hints? Too much risk of misunderstanding. Do nothing and hope it just happens? Well, thanks to Monty, that worked!)

Leave it to Monty, Jasper mused. He always knew what to do, and this situation was no different. Someday, Jasper thought, he might thank Monty. Tell him that he’d been harboring feelings for him too, for a while. But no, not any time soon, if ever. He didn’t want to come across all mushy. Gifting Monty with the flower was about as bold as Jasper was willing to get. They were officially boyfriends now, but the word “love” hadn’t been explicitly said yet. 

“Jasper, dribble the damn ball!” a team member yelled. Jasper’s head snapped back to the game as he suddenly realized he was holding the ball. 

***

Monty’s days had become a heady concoction, filled with more highs than could be found in the best marijuana. His mornings generally began in Jasper’s bed, with the two having figured out how to comfortably fit inside it if they spooned. (Jasper apparently forcing himself not to toss and turn as much as he wanted to). Classes then typically passed in a daze of mentally replaying the events of the night before, peppered with glances from Jasper and quick touches – a kiss here, a brush against the hand there. Everything in Monty’s mind was geared towards the nights inside Jasper’s room. The teachers might as well have been speaking foreign languages. 

Monty no longer cared about his schoolwork, and was tuning out every subject except sometimes Botany. He sat in class and dreamed about new ways to enhance their bedroom repertoire, how to make it even better for Jasper, how to coax the best sounds out of his lover. He would go over the data from the night before and think through where to adjust. Double-oral, for example, hadn’t worked so well last night, but maybe it was worth another shot. They could try the position side by side instead of with Jasper on top of Monty. Or maybe “69” really was meant only for porn, Monty mused. Did any one actually enjoy it?? 

And, of course, there was the question of when they should take things to the next level. They hadn’t attempted intercourse yet. Monty didn’t want to rush it, and there were logistics that would need to be thought through. The idea made him a little nervous anyway, and Jasper hadn’t brought up the subject lately. Monty silently tabled that for now.

He tried to think of gifts he could give Jasper, though their life on the Ark required his utmost creativity to come up with anything exciting in that arena. He had stashed almost enough drugs to get Jasper something good on the black market, and was currently debating between two gift options. Breaking the law was always risky though, so Monty had to be sure that Jasper would want the gift. He knew that Jasper needed new gym shoes, but that was the sort of gift that should come from one’s parent, not one’s boyfriend.

Monty gave passing thought to their parents. Jasper’s parents knew that the boys’ relationship had changed, and told them they supported them. But Monty hadn’t yet told his parents for several reasons. They generally thought Jasper was okay but they’d never been crazy about him either. And now was just not a good time with Monty’s grades falling. Monty sighed – he’d need to deal with his parents, and get his schooling back on track so that the Greens wouldn’t blame Jasper. He mentally pushed that off to the side. He could no more focus on his studies than he could present Jasper with a gift basket filled with every video game in history. 

Everything was the same and everything was different. He and Jasper were still best friends, and they still goofed off together. It’s just that now the friendship had been overlaid with this deepened connection. The lust was always there – urgent, pressing – but now they had this element of pure love to their relationship. They hadn’t yet exchanged the three magic words, but Monty knew the sentiment was there. He wasn’t going to worry yet about when to say the words. The words themselves didn’t seem as important as just physically expressing the love.

Dimly, as he sat in class, Monty was aware of the teacher droning on. He caught her saying the word “hands” and an idea sprang into mind. Monty’s mother tended to have back pain, so his father had learned how to massage her back and shoulders which seemed to help. And Monty remembered seeing Jasper rub his own neck after bending over the equipment in Chemistry. In fact, now that he thought about it, he remembered Jasper complaining more than once that his feet were sore after P.E. class. Those crappy gym shoes of his. Monty could gift Jasper with a massage! Sure, it would lead to something sexual, but it could also be a great gift if Jasper’s neck and feet really were bothering him. Monty made a mental note to study massaging technique. Jasper would probably start out giggling and rolling his eyes during the massage, but Monty predicted he’d come around to enjoying it.

As the class inched towards its last few minutes, Monty silently reviewed his “to do” list. Learn massage techniques. Decide what gift to get Jasper. Think through if this is the best time to sell the drugs, and if so how to go about it. And at some point, figure out how to get lube. 

Life was good, Monty knew. These were all pleasant tasks to have. When class finally ended and Monty walked out of class, he saw the teacher frowning and shaking her head at him but he couldn’t care less. He was a man in love.

***

It happened a few weeks later, the day that changed their lives. Monty’s parents had put their foot down and insisted that they resume their Jasper-free study hour. They had just cracked the Chemistry book when someone pounded on their door.

“What could that be?” Monty’s dad murmured. Only The Guard pounded on doors instead of knocking like civilized people. Monty’s mother jumped to her feet and opened the door. 

It was, indeed, three members of the guard. They entered the room without preamble and announced, “Monty Green, you are under arrest for theft of and possession of a controlled substance.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Five

“Hey, we’re luckier than anyone else inside the Sky Box! No one else has their boyfriend as their cellmate,” Jasper quipped. He then paused and added, “Well, not that we know of.”

“Yeah,” Monty muttered. He sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. “Real lucky.”

Jasper got off his bed and walked the three steps it took to cross to the other end of their cell, where Monty’s bed faced his. He sat down next to Monty and put his arm around him.

“Remember what our parents said when they visited us yesterday?” Jasper began, this time his voice deeper and quieter. His arm remained firmly around Monty. “The lawyer on our cases is good. You’re on your way to being a brilliant engineer – or brilliant botanist, or both. I’m a decent chemist. Our grades weren’t great lately, but they were before. They think they can get us pardoned when we turn eighteen.” 

Monty continued to cast his gaze downwards, and Jasper spoke again, “Besides, life’s not that much different in here than before. In some ways, it’s better.”

Upon seeing Monty’s raised eyebrows, Jasper continued, “Before, we sat in class all day, waiting for the hours to go by, until we could get to my room and get naked. Now – well, now we can spend all day sucking each other off if we want!”

Finally Jasper succeeded in provoking a wry laugh from Monty. “Okay, I give you that one,” Monty admitted, shaking his head. “But not all day. We have to keep hitting the textbooks. All the time. Show that we’re serious now about our studies.”

Jasper rubbed Monty’s back. “And we’re doing that! Hell, yesterday you seemed more interested in the textbooks than me.”

Monty placed a hand on Jasper’s knee. The guilt was like a suffocating wet blanket that Monty had to bear at all times. This was all his fault. He was the one who failed to replace the supply of pot they stole. They were now in the Sky Box, facing disgrace and possible death, thanks to Monty. 

He hadn’t yet brought himself to apologize to Jasper for it.

“I was saving to get you a nice gift,” Monty said quietly, after a pause.

“I got the best gift right here!” Jasper said, and touched a finger to Monty’s chin. He pulled him close for a soft kiss. Monty returned the kiss, mirroring Jasper’s gentle, instead of passionate, tone this time.

Just then, the doors to their cell slid aside. The warden entered, followed by the lawyer for both teens. Monty and Jasper quickly rose to their feet. Monty’s heart pounded. This was unheard of. The warden was rarely glimpsed, and he certainly didn’t just pop into your cell one day. And why was their lawyer here?

“Mr. Jordan and Mr. Green,” the warden began. “How are you boys today?”

Each muttered something along the lines of “fine”, and the warden continued. “I’m here to ask for your help. We suspect that one of our guards has been committing crime, but we have no proof. We would like your help in catching him.” The warden paused, and then said, “And, of course, if you help us it will make your cases look much better when you’re reviewed at eighteen.”

The warden nodded at the lawyer, and the lawyer took over the explanation. It was fairly simple. A guard was suspected of offering prisoners drugs in exchange for sex. All they had right now was circumstantial evidence and accusations – but no proof. But with Jasper and Monty’s help, and a few strategically placed cameras, they could catch him. The lawyer confirmed that if Jasper and Monty cooperated in this investigation, “this will almost assure you of being acquitted when you turn eighteen. It will be as close to a guarantee as I can provide you.”

The lawyer then paused. “What do you think?” she asked the duo.

Monty glanced at Jasper. Jasper had on his eager face – the words “almost assure you of being acquitted” had likely caused Jasper’s eyes to bulge and his lips to curve upwards. So Monty spoke first, “Can we have some time to think about it? And maybe discuss it with our parents?” Somehow, Monty felt, just getting a few questions out made this easier and sparked a few other concerns. “And what exactly will ‘cooperation’ look like? Are we going to have to go through with it and have sex with him?”

The warden held up his hands. “All good questions. You certainly can have time to think about it. As for your parents – “

The lawyer cut in. “It’s up to you if you want to discuss it with your parents or not, but think about it carefully before you do.” She smiled and exhaled, “Parents can get squeamish when the subject of sex and their teenagers comes up. It would be a shame if they dissuade you, when this could very well get you acquitted.”

“And as for what cooperation looks like,” the warden stepped back in, “well, we would need to do things like put mikes on you and cameras in strategic locations. We would coach you on what to say to the guard, and you would need to follow our instructions at every step of the way. And of course, we want to ensure that we have enough evidence to convict the guard so, yes, some sexual activity will need to occur.” 

The warden agreed with the teenagers that he would return tomorrow or the next day to discuss the situation further.

***

Jasper and Monty lay spooned together on Jasper’s bed. The beds inside their cell were smaller than the one in Jasper’s old bedroom, so they really had to squish their bodies together in order to fit. Schoolwork had been forgotten as they had spent the rest of the day talking about the warden’s offer.

“We’re gonna have to do it, aren’t we?” Monty asked glumly. He lay on his side, Jasper behind him.

Jasper sighed into Monty’s thick hair. “The lawyer said it would get us off. And let’s admit it, my grades and my skill in chemistry might not be enough to convince the Ark to keep me. We need every advantage we can get.”

“Yeah,” Monty said quietly. “Can we not talk about this anymore? We’ve spent all day on it.”

“Yeah, right now I’d rather re-read ‘Jane Eyre’ than spend another minute on this.” With that, he placed a gentle kiss on Monty’s ear. “Hey,” he said quietly. His voice shifted to an almost husky tone. “Can we, you know, do it sometime? I mean, the actual anal stuff – I don’t know what else to call it. I’ve been thinking that we’re ready for it.”

Monty’s insides began to tingle and he grew very warm. “Yes,” he breathed. “I’ve been wanting us to try it for a while too.”

“And we have the perfect set up here,” Jasper said, his tone higher and faster. “This whole cell to ourselves – well, unless the warden walks in again.”

Both boys laughed at Jasper’s comment. The laughter was good, Monty mused, feeling some of his tension disburse. “I was thinking I’d take you inside me first. I’m kinda scared at the idea of having a dick up my ass…but if it’s your dick, then I think I can manage.” 

And of course there was the unspoken, looming event that made the couple want to hasten this along. The situation with the guard, the warden’s plan. They didn’t exactly what they would be expected to do.

“God, Monty, you’re the best,” Jasper whispered. He reached his hands under Monty’s shirt, just enjoying the feel of Monty’s flesh under his hands. Monty’s torso was very warm. Jasper’s fingers traced his ribs.

“No, you are,” Monty responded. He wanted to add how grateful he was to Jasper for not hating him for getting them stuck inside here, for not blaming Monty for getting them caught. For not uttering one word of reproach. But still, those words never came. Instead, he asked, “So how ‘bout now? For the, um, penetration?” Monty winced at the word, but he, too, didn’t know what to call it. He didn’t want to just say “fucking”. 

“Um, can we?” Jasper nearly yelped. “Don’t we need….?”

“I have it.” Monty leaned forward and got off the bed. He crossed the room to the drawer by his bed which held his possessions. Jasper’s eyes nearly bulged when he saw that Monty reached for a small flask. It was probably the only item inside their room that Jasper hadn’t seen before.

“My dad gave this to me during our last visit,” Monty said. “Not all parents are squeamish when talking to teens about sex,” he added, echoing the lawyer’s words. “He knew we’d be having sex and that we’d need lube.”

Jasper tilted his head up. “Thank you, Mr. Green! I love you forever!” he enthused.

Monty removed his shirt and tossed it at Jasper. “Okay, no more talk of my parents now, please!” The boys laughed as they removed the rest of their clothing. Monty looked over at the speed in which Jasper was disrobing. “Er, wait, I didn’t ask you if you wanted to try it now.”

“Yeah, Monty, I’m naked and I’m already getting hard, so that’s a firm yes!” Jasper laughed. “Get the hell back over here!”

With that, Monty and Jasper were curled up together, naked on the bed. That was nothing they hadn’t experienced dozens and dozens of times, their nude bodies pressed against each other’s as they kissed passionately. But this time, knowing what they were about to attempt, it almost caused their passion to reach frenzied levels. Their kisses were more fervent, their heart rates speeding. Both boys were rapidly hardening. 

“Lick my nipples!” Monty breathed. 

“Ah, right, you like that,” Jasper whispered. He reached his mouth towards one of Monty’s nipples and began to tongue it vigorously. Often quiet, Monty let loose with a few moans this time. 

“Can I lick you all over?” Jasper asked. “Like, um, maybe on the area where my dick is gonna be?”

“Yes, please! I was hoping you would.”

Monty turned over onto his stomach. He had to give Jasper credit. For a seventeen year old with a raging hard on, about to fuck his boyfriend for the first time, Jasper was slowing down and taking his time. He understood it. He knew Monty was nervous about this and he wanted him to relax. Jasper was kissing and licking the back of Monty’s neck, moving to his shoulders and back, and gradually working his way down to his target. When he got there, he slowed down even more. Monty tried to mentally slow himself down too. He liked what Jasper’s tongue was doing. He told himself to relax. This was his best friend and his lover, and Monty knew he had to relax in order to make it work. Jasper’s strokes were persistent but also delicate. 

“Okay,” Monty breathed after several minutes. “Take the lube and put it where your tongue was.”

“Um, how much?” Jasper asked.

Monty glanced around and wondered if Jasper’s fingers were shaking a bit. His question was hard to answer. Everything on the Ark was in short supply, but this was not the time to skimp. “Start with a little, and I’ll tell you if you need to add more.”

Monty tried to take a moment to enjoy the feel of the lube being applied by Jasper, but the nervousness returned. “I should put some on my dick too, right?” Jasper asked. 

“Yeah. Let me do this first though.” Monty repositioned himself and reached for Jasper’s cock. He tongued it, and then took all of it inside his mouth and throat. That was a skill that both he and Jasper had honed in prison. Jasper groaned. 

“Okay,” Monty said. “Lie on your back. I’m gonna get on top of you and lower myself down.” He smiled and added, “And yes, I’ve been thinking about what position would work best.”

“Always doing that research,” Jasper smiled back. The boys repositioned themselves on the bed; they had gotten quite used to maneuvering their thin limbs around the small space. 

Jasper looked up at Monty. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Monty said. 

“Me too.” It felt good to just admit it. “Um, it’s okay, like this isn’t a race or a performance.”

“Right,” Monty replied. His brow was knit and his body damp. He took a breath and reminded himself of what Jasper had just said. Jasper was right. But his mind raced, and he tried to remember if he was missing anything. “Oh, uh, don’t thrust your hips up at me. Let me come down to you.”

“Yeah, yes, right!” Jasper said. “I won’t move.” Crap, Jasper thought. All he wanted to do was thrust right now; his body was screaming. He applied every ounce of willpower to staying still and waiting. He looked up at Monty. He seemed like he was doing okay. Jasper could feel that the tip of his cock had entered Monty. Monty took a few breaths.

“How are you doing?” Jasper whispered. 

“Never better!” Monty answered. Both boys laughed, and Monty immediately felt that helped. “Um, I’m doing okay, I’m just waiting for my muscles to relax a bit more. How are you doing?”

“Well,” Jasper began, “you might’ve been joking when you said ‘never better’, but for me I think I can honestly say I’ve never felt more awesome!” 

Monty smiled, looking down at Jasper. Jasper had a look on his face somewhere between lust and ecstasy. It was enjoyable to see. A sheen of perspiration covered Jasper’s face. Monty slowly lowered himself down more. His thighs trembled a bit and felt weak. “I’ve never felt this full in my entire life.”

Jasper’s expression moved from elation to concern. “No, no, I’m fine,” Monty reassured him. “It’s just a really full feeling. Okay, hold on. I think I’m ready…” He let his voice trail off. 

Monty took more breaths and lowered himself down more. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do now, but he knew he was in the clear. So he slowly began to move up and down.

“Oh god help me,” Jasper moaned. “I think I’m gonna come in three seconds.”

Monty smiled. “Try to hold on a bit longer,” he grinned. “You can thrust a bit if you want.”

Their rhythm was clumsy. But it worked for them. Jasper thrust his hips as Monty moved up and down. It soon became apparent that, indeed, Jasper was not going to last long. Monty saw that Jasper’s hands were trembling, and his skin was flushed even more than usual during sex. Monty wished he could lean forward and kiss him, but he didn’t want to disrupt their movements.

“How…” Jasper began, struggling to speak. “How does it feel…for you?”

Monty smiled. “It’s kind of a thrill to have you inside me. It’s kind of awesome.” His own cock wasn’t fully hard, which Jasper could easily see given the position they were in. But he loved having Jasper’s dick inside him and loved the pleasure he was clearly bringing his lover. That gave him a rush, being the one to provide such acute pleasure. 

“What about for you?” Monty asked.

“I’m so close to coming,” Jasper hissed. “This is so intense. It feels sooooo good…”. He thrust faster and harder, his movements becoming almost frenetic. 

Moments later, Jasper reached his climax, moaning and yelping loud enough to be heard in nearby cells. Monty dismounted him, eager to lie back and give his limbs a rest. Jasper repositioned himself sideways, clinging to Monty – though he also felt like if he moved half an inch, he might fall right off the bed. Wordlessly, he reached for Monty’s penis and began to stroke it. It rapidly hardened. 

“Next time it’ll be your turn,” Jasper whispered. He licked Monty’s ear as he continued to pump him. “Maybe we get on the floor, I could get on my hands and knees, like in porn. That’d be kind of cool, you can grasp my hips from behind and fuck the daylights out of me. My ass is pretty skinny though. I don’t know if you’d find it hot.”

“I – uh – I find it hot,” Monty groaned. He opened his mouth again, wanting to instead suggest a different position for Jasper’s first time. Either spooning, or with Jasper on top, the reverse of what they just did. But he soon was overcome with pleasure and his brain went beyond words. 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know that S3 E13 implies that Jasper and Monty might have been separated during their time in the Sky Box, but I’m choosing to interpret that scene as if they were only separated during the class taught by Pike (and not their entire time in the Sky Box).


	6. Addendum

Monty and Jasper had been told that the warden would come get them “sometime tomorrow” to discuss the details of the plan and to prepare. Tomorrow had arrived, and the duo had spent the morning studying their books, and then being let out for one hour of recess. The recess consisted of them and dozens of other inmates walking silently around a track; the guard in charge today didn’t allow the inmates to speak.

The inmates were then ushered into the prison mess hall for their mid-day nutrition cubes. A different guard was on duty, one of the “nicer” ones, and thus the inmates were allowed to talk as long as they kept their voices down.

“When is the warden going to come talk to us?” Jasper whispered to Monty as they settled down at their table. His hands fidgeted. Monty had noticed that Jasper had moved around more than usual at recess – he had walked faster and his gait had been different. 

“I don’t know,” Monty whispered back. “And we still don’t know which of these **gorgeous** guards we’re going to go to bed with!” Both teens giggled at Monty’s attempt at humor, especially given that all the guards they had seen were somewhat less than handsome and generally appeared to be older than their fathers.

Monty looked down at his hands. Right now he and Jasper were alone at the table; the other inmates ambled about, some standing around talking, some slowly taking seats. Somehow with the situation looming over their heads, the warden’s scheme, it made every moment feel more immediate. Monty knew he couldn’t put this discussion off for long, and he needed to say the long-overdue words to Jasper.

“Jasper, I wanted to apologize to you,” Monty blurted out. “It’s my fault that we’re in this place. I’m so sorry.”

Jasper quietly listened, and just placed a hand on top of Monty’s. 

Monty continued. “I was so out of it. At the time I failed to replace the supply. I wasn’t thinking, my brain wasn’t working. All I thought of all day – morning, noon, and night - was you.” He paused, and then added, “And how much I love you.”

Monty finally had said the words. Once the ‘I love you’ was out of his mouth, Monty realized it hadn’t been hard to say it at all. He shouldn’t have postponed it for so long.

Jasper’s eyes darted about the room for a second, and then – seeing that they still were alone at their table – returned to Monty. “It could just as easily have been me making the mistake. I – uh – I forgive you. And I love you too. You know how much I love you.”

Monty exhaled, and noticed Jasper doing the same a second later. Monty leaned in closer. “Whatever happens with this thing with the warden, let me do the worst of it with the guard. Maybe they’ll be ok if you just watch and don’t participate. It’s the least I can do.”

Jasper opened his mouth to reply – Monty guessed it would be a protest - but then three other prisoners walked towards their table and joined them.

“Hope we’re not interrupting you love birds,” one inmate said.

Monty glanced at him. He didn’t think they’d ever met before; in any case, he couldn’t come up with the boy’s name. “How did you know?” Monty blurted out. A second later, he realized that might not have been the best response. But his mind was still exploding at the fact that he and Jasper had just exchanged “I love you’s” and that Jasper had so obviously forgiven him a long time ago. 

“Uh, anyone looking at you two can tell.”

The second boy agreed. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. Also, my cell is next to yours, and I’m not deaf.” 

Everyone at the table shared a good-natured and hearty laugh at the comment. “We’re just jealous,” the first boy said. “We all wish we had someone we loved to go through this with.”

“And someone to have lots of cellmate sex with, right?” Jasper piped up. 

Monty watched as the table laughed at Jasper’s quip. His heart pounded with love and contentment. He had Jasper’s forgiveness. He had Jasper’s love. Was it possible to be this content while living in the Sky Box, while waiting to take part in a risky – and distasteful – scheme of the warden’s? Whatever the future brought them, they would handle it together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going on this journey with me! Jasper and Monty’s story on the show didn’t end the way I wanted it to, but I enjoyed writing this look at their possible past. And there’s always fix-it fics to correct what we saw on the screen.


End file.
